It Was All Just A Dream
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: What happened? It seemed so real. How can it all be just a dream. If it was, when will i ever get back to her? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is just something that I thought of while watching episodes of Hollywood Heights. Tell me what you think, I don't know yet if this should be a story or a one-shot. Please review. I really hope that you enjoy it. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters.**_

* * *

_**It Was All Just A Dream**_

_Eddie and Loren had just arrived at the plane, they went in holding hands. Jake and Kelly were sharing a pair of headphones they were listening to Jeremy and Lia's song and Max was talking to Nora about him moving in with her. Eddie put his hand on Max's shoulder so his presence would be known. Max looked up and tapped his side and said._

_Max: "Hey." Stretching it out._

_Jake: "Here they are. Yo, we almost left without you."_

_Max: "C'mon. Cut him some slack. The guy's been dead for days. He's aloud to be late, right?"_

_Loren: "This is so nice."_

_Kelly: "Get used to it, 'cause this is how's it's gonna be from now on."_

_Nora: "Just 'cause you're on a private jet, does not mean you get to skip doing the dishes and cleaning your room."_

_Loren: "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_Eddie laughed, then Brenda came in._

_Brenda: "Welcome back Mr. Duran."_

_Eddie: "Aw Brenda I told you, you can call me Eddie."_

_Jake: "Just like old times."_

_Eddie: "No, no, no, no. These are new times." He fist bumped Jake and said. "Alright." He grabbed Loren's wrist and said. "Are you ready for this?"_

_Loren: "Are you kidding? I've never been more ready for anything."_

_Eddie kissed the side of her hand and said: "I'm proud of you." He brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Just when their lips were about to touch, Eddie woke up from the best dream he was having this whole situation. _He looked around him and saw that he was still in the shed. He never went to LA, he never kissed Lia, he never saw Loren and he never went to jail. He closed his eyes, after a few minutes, he opened them and saw Loren Crouching next to the bed he was lying on.

Loren: "Hey sleepy head. What are you doing lying around? That's so not like you."

Eddie: "Hey."

Loren: "Hey."

Eddie: "You found me."

Loren: "Of course I found you. What? You'd think you could just run away from me?"

Eddie: "That's that last thing I ever wanted to do. I've missed you so much."

Loren: "I've missed you too. "

Eddie kissed the back of her hand and said: "I've seen all the wonderful thing that are happening for you. I'm so thrilled."

Loren: "I wish you could be there to share them with me."

Eddie: "I wish I could be there too."

Loren: "So hurry up and get better so you can come back to me."

Eddie: "Ok, I will."

Loren kissed him and pulled back when they were out of breath. Eddie then blinked a few times to make sure that it wasn't a dream. When he saw that Loren didn't disappear, she said the weirdest thing.

Loren: "Eddie, you need to wake up now."

Eddie: "Loren, I-I."

Loren: "Eddie, you need to wake up!"

Eddie: "Not before I say what I want to tell you. I-I."

Loren disappeared and Chloe appeared."

Chloe: "Eddie, wake up!"

Eddie suddenly woke up and saw that the shed was on fire. He used all the strength in him to get up and get out of the shed. He saw a log in the distance, he went to it as fast as he can, when he reached it, the shed and house blew up. He was lying down on the log and then everything went blank. He woke up in a hospital bed and was hooked up to some machines. Loren walked into the room and saw that he was awake, she ran to him and kissed him with so much passion. She pulled away and before he could say anything, she ran out of the room and soon a doctor came in and started taking tests. When he was done Loren walked back into the room and sat on the chair beside his bed.

Loren: "Hey."

Eddie: "Hey, what happened?"

Loren: "You were in a fire. And don't worry, Chloe told the police that you didn't push her and Dylan did."

Eddie remembered everything that happened and said: "I finally have you back."

Loren: "Yes. I'm never letting you go again."

Eddie: "I'm never letting go of you again. How long have I been here?"

Loren: "A couple of weeks."

Eddie: "Wait! Did you play that festival in New York?!"

Loren: "No, I didn't. I never left your side."

Eddie: "Loren, you shouldn't have done that. Your career just started blowing up."

Loren: "I don't care about my career, about any of that. I just care about you."

Eddie: "I love you."

Loren: "I love you too. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Eddie: "Never babe." He gave her the most passionate kiss they ever shared in their relationship. He pulled away to ask something. "Where is everybody?"

Loren: "They wanted us to be alone, so they went home. Don't worry, they'll come tomorrow."

Eddie: "Oh, I'm not worried." He picked Loren up and placed her so she was lying on to of him and said. "I'm glad that we're alone."

Loren: "Me too. I love you Eddie."

Eddie: "I love you too Loren."

They kissed each other with so much passion.

* * *

_**Sooooo, what did you think? I'm sorry that it's soooo short. Should I continue it or should I keep it a one shot? Please tell me and please review. Check out my other stories. Thank you for reading. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so, some of you enjoyed this and told me that I should continue it. So, thank you for that. I'm not sure if I will continue this, but if I do, it won't be a long story, it will be just short one. This was just and idea I got and I wrote it for fun,**__** I didn't even know if it will get any reviews. Thank you for all of the reviews on this story and please enjoy. BTW this whole story will be Eddie's POV only. So basically, everything will be a dream until I will say that the dream's over, it might end in this chapter, I don't know, I'll tell you at the end. Hope you enjoy! And guys! This story isn't really interesting, it's just something I thought about and wrote it for fun. I don't really like it but it was fun to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**It Was All Just A Dream**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I pulled away from our kiss and looked into Loren's eyes and smiled knowing everything will be alright. But then I woke up and saw I was at my penthouse everything was just a dream. I had just video chatted with Loren about what her plans are for tomorrow and guess I fell asleep and had this dream. I got up and looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for Loren's meeting with Kelly and I had to see Lily Park. I got dressed and went to my car and was on my way to the Lily Park show's set. When I got there I was confused, there was blood all over the walls and when I walked in, I was completely and utterly shocked by what I just saw. Chloe had a rope around her neck that was tied to the ceiling and she was standing on a chair looking like she was going to commit suicide. She jumped from the chair and stopped breathing, then suddenly, the blonde was gone and the beautiful brunette was in her place. I suddenly woke up and looked around me, I was at my dad's bungalow and Loren was asleep in my arms, she looked cute in her sleep. I got up and decided to go for a walk. When I was done, I went back to the bungalow and saw Loren playing guitar, she looked up at me when she heard me shut the door and she smiled and walked towards me. We talked for a while and before I knew it, we were kissing and I was on top of Loren, I pulled away to make sure that she was ready, just when I was about to hear the answer, I saw that Loren disappeared, I was confused. I woke up and saw that it was all just a dream. I looked at the date and saw that I had just broke up with Chloe and today was the video shoot. I got dressed and when I got there, I saw my dad talking to Loren's mom, she was saying something about a gold bikini, a cigar and a hot tub? The director must have heard them because he snapped his head in their direction like that was the perfect idea for the video. He called over some people, talked to them and they left the club. They came back thirty minutes later, on of them holding a gold bikini, one of them holding a pack of cigars and one of them was nodding. Nora left for work, so she didn't see what was going on. We went to a place and that place had a hot tub, the director gave Loren the bikini and told her to go change into it. Loren came back wearing the bikini and all I could do was stare, the director came to me and told me that at the end of the video, to kiss her. Loren accepted to wear the bikini but when they asked her about the cigar, she didn't even hesitate to say no, she and the director got into a small argument, but then he finally agreed to take the cigar out of the video. They gave me a black pair of swimming trunks and I changed into them, when I came out of the changing room, I saw Loren sitting in the hot tub and she had a pair of shades on the top of her head. The director yelled '_Action_' and I started walking around, when it was almost the end of the song, I sat inside the hot tub and when the song ended I closed my eyes and kissed Loren. When I opened my eyes, Loren wasn't in front of me, I wasn't at the video shoot, and Loren never wore that breathtaking bikini. I looked at my phone and saw that it was the day that I announce the winner of my songwriting contest. I need to be at my dad's club in two hours, I must have overslept. I got ready and got dressed and was on my way. I got there just on time and the only people that were there were Jake, Kelly, Grace and my dad. A few hours later, every contestant sang their song and when I announced that Loren was the winner, she fainted so I took her up to my dad's apartment. When she woke up, she saw me and her face turned red from embarrassment, I smiled and told her that I was like that when I first started out and that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. I noticed how close we were and I knew that I was with Chloe but I didn't care, just when I was about to kiss her, the door opened and before I could see who it was, I woke up. I looked around and saw that I was at my penthouse and Chloe was sleeping with her head on my thigh and I had my computer in front of me, I fell asleep reading lyrics from someone called '_lovto _love_you'. _I smiled and thought that they were really good, if '_loveto_love_you' _turned out to be the girl from my dream, she has to win this contest. If she won this contest I would drop Chloe in a blink of an eye and go for Loren, not because of how beautiful she is, but if she is the same one from my dream, she would be perfect for me, and I would never let her go. I remembered her name from my dream, so I called Jake and asked him if there was someone called Loren Tate that entered the contest, when he said no, I was disappointed but the contest still had another week before we pick the top twenty five, she might enter. I got up carefully so that I wouldn't wake Chloe up, I went to the kitchen and decided to make myself something to eat. I ate quickly then got a bottle of water and walked back to where Chloe was, I got there and heard her moaning a name, but it wasn't mine. She kept moaning '_Tyler, Tyler!_' in her sleep. I was getting more furious by the second, was she dreaming of her and Tyler sleeping together? Why would she be dreaming about her and Tyler sleeping together of all things?! She's accusing him of stalking her and now she's dreaming of having sex with him? All that was going through my head was, was it really a dream or is she cheating on me? After a few minutes, I finally convinced myself that it was just a dream and that it probably means nothing to her, she might be thinking of when she was in high school, she used to date him, yeah, that's probably it. But wait, Chloe told me that she grew up in the upper west side of New York, but Tyler grew up in Fresno. But how is that possible if they went to high school together. I grabbed Chloe's wallet and pulled out her ID, it was written on it, Fresno, California. I got really mad, but then once again, I woke up. I saw that I was still on tour and I was in my hotel room. I never went to LA, I never broke up with Chloe, Chloe never cheated on me, I never had a songwriting contest, I never went missing, but the one thing that hurt me a lot was that, I never met Loren. I got up and saw my dad and Jake talking. I knew that I had to find Loren if she even existed, I must find her even if it takes the rest of my life to find her, I'll do it, so I went up to my dad and Jake, they looked up at me and I said.

Eddie (Smiling): "Who's up for an adventure?" I said while smiling.

My dad grinned and Jake looked confused, I will find you Loren Tate, wherever you are.

* * *

_**So that's all for today, that was the last dream, don't worry no more dreams. From the next chapter, it will all be real and he will start looking for Loren. Sorry that it's short and not so interesting. So like I said, this won't be a long story, possibly five chapters and it will only be Eddie's POV. I hope that you enjoyed and I am sorry if you didn't. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. I was really surprised that some of you liked this story, but, thank you, you guys are amazing.**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


End file.
